


Gonna Ace My Exam

by SocialBookWorm



Series: Ace Awareness Week 2018 [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Logan, M/M, Mention of Daddy Kink, NSFW, No actual sex happens tho, Sex Positive Ace Logan, They be naked as the day they were born, naked cuddles, post-sex, talk about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialBookWorm/pseuds/SocialBookWorm
Summary: Roman loved his boyfriend; he just wished Logan had better timing with these sort of questions.





	Gonna Ace My Exam

**Author's Note:**

> Day four!! Happy Ace Awareness week y'all!!

Logan leaned back against the pillow, tracing his finger across Roman’s bare chest. Roman hummed tiredly as Logan scratched lightly at his abs. He slung an arm over Logan’s chest, and Logan paused at the warm feeling of Roman pulling him even closer, though not quite as close as they had been only moments before.

Logan frowned, frustration faltering as Roman nuzzled at his neck.

“I can hear you thinking, Specs,” Roman mumbled. “Sleeeeeeeep.”

“I still don’t get it,” Logan grumped. He tried not to feel guilty about dragging Roman into his curiosity. His boyfriend had been more than willing to have sex with him and Logan was grateful for that. It hadn’t helped though and the need to know still dug into his bones.

Roman sighed.

“I told you,” he told Logan’s neck, “Arousal is not the same as attraction.”

Logan rolled his eyes. He knew that. He had just thought that arousal would help him understand other’s need to have sex with strangers. What was relevant about that? Logan growled to himself. Sure, sex with Roman was fun, but so was discussing literature with him. It didn’t make sense.

“It just-!” He started, and paused to appreciate the way that Roman shifted to bury fingers in his hair, “It doesn’t make sense! What’s the difference? If attraction causes arousal then what’s the point of monogamy? Some people cheat on their partners because of it and others don’t!”

Roman grumbled something, breath fanning out over Logan’s neck. Logan scowled at him, prodding at one of the love bites he had left along Roman’s hip. His mood lightened at Roman’s yelp before a sliver of guilt wormed in. He didn’t want to hurt Roman but his questions needed answers!

“Sorry.”

“Rickity tick tack, don’t wear all black, Brain Games,” Roman breathed. “Do we have to do this now? Can’t it wait till morning?”

“Data is best collected immediately after an experiment,” Logan replied simply. Roman groaned, nipping his neck in frustration. Logan wrapped an arm around his waist. “Please, Roman?”

Roman tangled their legs together, skin rubbing against skin. His breathing slowed and for a moment Logan wondered if Roman had fallen asleep anyways. He began to mentally craft his revenge when Roman finally spoke up.

“It’s like Crofter’s.” Roman’s voice rumbled against his chest and Logan perked up at the sound. The rough gravel of it matched the way that Roman’s fingers scratched at his waist. “No matter when you eat it, it tastes good right? That’s arousal. Feels good. Doesn’t matter who.”

Logan opened his mouth and Roman reached up to pat his lips clumsily.

“Shuuush, I’m not done yet. I talk, you listen.” Logan nipped at his fingertips. Roman’s chuckle vibrated along his whole body, leaving pleasant tingles running through Logan. “Attraction is like- like ok, I have a jar of Crofter’s. And you really like that Crofter’s. You want that Crofter’s! You could ask me for it, and I could give it to you and everyone would be happy! Yaaaaaay!”

Logan’s lips twitched upwards in amusement. Roman shifted against him. The sheets rustled around them and Logan closed his eyes to bask in the steady roll of Roman’s voice. Little else sounded better than when Roman’s voice dropped into the deeper cadence of storytelling.

“Or you could ask me for it and I say no. Oh noooo.” Roman paused, twisted his head to look up at Logan with wide eyes. “You know that if you ask, I’ll share my Crofter’s with you right? ‘Cause I love you more than I love Crofter’s.”

Logan flicked Roman’s back lightly.

“Of course,” Logan rolled his eyes. He ignored the way that he couldn’t stop grinning. “You show it through your words and actions every day. No matter how infuriating you get, you are without a doubt, the world’s most romantic sap.”

“Good,” Roman nodded before curling back up into his side. “Now, you want my Crofter’s and I said no. That doesn’t stop you from wanting it though. You _like_ Crofter’s after all. You could still eat it, but you wouldn’t feel good about it. Doesn’t mean the Crofter’s tasted any different.”

Logan’s brow creased as he thought about it.

“That doesn’t make any more sense,” he said after a moment, “Wouldn’t liking the Crofter’s be the attraction and the taste arousal? The act of eating it is clearly having sex-”

“It’s like trying to explain color to a blind man,” Roman groaned. “You don’t have a point of reference that I can use so I have to try and use things that _don’t relate to it at all_. While half asleep. You’re asking a lot from me Lo’.”

Logan scoffed. Roman’s foot rubbed against his calf, tracing circles against his skin. The soothing motion added to the general peacefulness that hung over the room. Logan wondered if they could pull the curtains back and let the moonlight highlight the scene like one of Roman’s more frivolous books.

“I thought you said that there is nothing that you can’t do,” Logan pointed out.

Roman pinched his waist. Logan jumped, squirming around to get away from the light sting. He drove his knee up. Roman wheezed as it met with his inner thigh, just shy of his balls. Logan cursed, and the bed became a mess of flailing limbs and tangled sheets.

Roman rolled over, pinning him down. Logan stared up at him, tracing the high cheekbones down to the love bites just starting to form bruises along Roman’s chest and neck. He relaxed into Roman’s hold. Sensing his victory, Roman simply flopped over Logan’s body, dropping his while weight over Logan’s chest.

“Get off,” Logan grumbled, “You hurt.”

“You hurt me first,” Roman whined, bony elbows digging into Logan’s waist as Roman searched for a comfortable position. Logan raised his arms to wrap around Roman completely. He rolled over, dragging Roman with him. Roman shrieked.

Logan stared at him for a long moment.

“Did you just-?”

“ _Don’t say it out loud!_ ” Roman demanded. He reached up to shove at Logan’s face. “I am a manly man! A man who is manly!”

“If you say so.”

“I do!” Roman’s voice rose, “I say so, and I also say that we sleep now! The Prince declares it!”

Roman squirmed against his hold, struggling to reach his own arms around and wrap them around Logan’s waist as well. His foot nudged Logan’s legs until he could slip between them and he slipped down until he could rest his head on Logan’s chest. Logan waited just until he had settled down to open his mouth.

“I get the _idea_ of it,” Logan said, turning to look at the ceiling before dropping his eyes back down to Roman, “But what I don’t understand is: what sort of feeling would invoke the words ‘choke me daddy please,’ just by looking at them-”

Roman shoved out of Logan’s arms with a high pitched screech. Logan blinked at the bright red flush that grew on Roman’s face as he rolled off of the bed and stalked towards the door. Roman threw his hands in the air and whirled to point an accusing finger at Logan’s face.

“We agreed that never happened!”

“I wasn’t-”

“Never! Happened!”

“I just wanted-”

“No!” Roman shouted, stalking towards the door. “I refuse to talk to you until you change the subject!”

“I could have brought up the time with Virgil instead-”

Roman let out a wordless noise. He spun on his heels to jab a finger at Logan, sputtering for a long moment before raising his middle finger into the air. Logan smirked at him, enjoying the way that Roman’s blush started to travel down his chest. His amusement faded as Roman threw open the door.

“Roman, at least get dressed before leaving the room, we don’t know where the others are- _Roman!_ ”


End file.
